memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott (mirror)
| Assign = | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = }} In the mirror universe, Montgomery Scott was a Terran engineer, best known for his service as chief engineer of the and ISS Enterprise-A History Scott was a harsh taskmaster, as evidenced by the fact that his engineering department had the highest rate of turnover on the Enterprise. (Star Trek CCG ) In 2267, Scott was a member of a landing party to . When beamed up during a magnetic ion storm, Scott was accidentally transported to the regular universe, along with the rest of the party. After being beamed to the , he and his mirror universe colleagues were detained in the Enterprise brig by Spock until they could be returned to their own universe. ( ) Later events :Several versions of mirror history exist where Scott's history diverges from his only canon appearance in "Mirror, Mirror". ''Dark Victory'' continuity Upon returning to his own milieu, the mirror Kirk's paranoia grew, leading him to execute many of his closest subordinates as traitors. Scott was hanged outside Starfleet Command Headquarters in 2267 alongside , , , , and , with ghastly photos of the purge proudly displayed by Kirk in his Iowa bunker. ( ) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' continuity In 2267, Scott was accused of the brutal murders of three women on . However, Captain ensured that the charges disappeared almost immediately. :As in the primary universe, the murders were presumably committed by Redjac while in control of Scott's body. He continued to serve aboard the Enterprise, eventually rising to the position of first officer following 's assassination of Kirk only days after the landing party returned from the primary universe. succeeded him as chief engineer. Scott was never very happy as executive officer, feeling that he left engineering in less capable hands, often times supervising work in engineering from the bridge. In 2268, he plotted with and to remove Spock from command. However, he abandoned these plans after he and McCoy saw Uhura disappear with a flash of light, having been disintegrated by the Tantalus field, only moments after announcing that she planned to kill Spock herself. Scott had expected to supervise the refit of Enterprise in 2270, but was upset to discover that Grand Admiral Matthew Decker had placed his son in charge of the refit. However, he remained on board to assist Decker in the refit. Scott was pleased when Admiral returned to command the Enterprise a year later, after its refit. Scott confided to Spock that he did not trust Decker as captain. When Spock expressed his regrets that he couldn't make Scott executive officer again, Scott said that he didn't really care for the job and that he belonged in engineering. Scott would remain on Enterprise through at least 2287, having served aboard the Enterprise longer and under more captains than anyone else. ( ) ''The Mirror Universe Saga'' continuity By 2285, Scotty maintained his position of chief engineer aboard ISS Enterprise. In this capacity, he participated in an attempted invasion of the counterpart universe. A special energy field was generated by two shuttlecraft and the Enterprise crossed over, attacking Starbase 13 and the . Scott cursed the tyrannical Kirk under his breath while he operated the apparatus. With the Enterprise damaged in the ensuing intrigue, the mirror crew's senior staff transferred their flag to Excelsior and returned to the mirror universe. Scott was rendered unconscious by Admiral Kirk's senior staff when they retook Excelsior by force, and held in stasis. When Kirk and the Excelsior made their escape from the mirror universe, they left Scott and the others on the shuttlecraft NX-2000/05A, sedated. Upon awakening, the mirror Kirk issued a distress call and the responded, destroying the shuttle in order to claim the price the Empire had put on Kirk's head. Scott was apparently killed in the blast. ( ) ''Three'' continuity Scott was one of few Terrans to avoid death or slavery when the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance came to power. By 2333, he served on the crew of the under Captain . He came up with a plan to kidnap Phigus Simenon from the regular universe, although the plan was unsuccessful. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:Humans category:Mirror universe characters category:Imperial Starfleet personnel category:Imperial Starfleet commanders category:Imperial Starfleet engineers category:Imperial Starfleet chief engineers category:Imperial Starfleet first officers category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:Terran Rebellion members Category:2222 births